bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Thirteen
|birthday= February 3 |age = 28 |gender = Male |height= 180cm (5'11") |weight = |quirk = Black Hole |status= Alive |family = |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = USJ |debut = Chapter 12 |debutanime = Episode 9 |voice = Inuko Inuyama |eng voice = Morgan Berry |image gallery = Yes }} is a Pro Hero. Appearance Thirteen is a large man with unknown physical appearance due to the fact that his whole body is hidden. His hero Costume consists of a space suit, a helmet, and yellow boots. Despite his thick clothes and large hands, his legs are visibly thin, suggesting that he's actually thin and it's his clothes that are large. Personality Thirteen is a gentleman that knows very well about the concept of how Quirks are an irrefutable part of their world and how they can be used for both saving and killing people, but he is very passionate on saying that Quirks are meant to be used to save people. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Thirteen makes his debut at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, an area which he said he created to simulate all kinds of disasters and accidents. Shota asks where All Might is and Thirteen replies that All Might was doing his job as a hero and that he could not make it as he was taking a nap. Before the rescue trial could begin, Thirteen makes a speech about the dangers of Quirks being used to accidentally kill people and how Quirks have been regulated and their requirements for usage strictly enforced by the society of superhumans humans. He tells the students to be wary of their Quirks and then tells them that their lesson will be about wielding their Quirks for the sake of human life. Thirteen ends his speech by saying he hopes that everyone will fully understand that their Quirks exist to help people at the end of the exercise and then thanks everyone for listening with Izuku, Ochaco and Tenya applauding him. However, before the exercise could begin, villains show up, causing Shota to command Thirteen to protect the students. Thirteen begins to lead the evacuation of the U.A. students, but Kurogiri stops him. When Eijiro and Katsuki try to attack Kurogiri, Thirteen tells them to stop and run away instead. Thirteen then tells Tenya to dash back to U.A. to inform the school of their troubled situation. After Tenya shows reluctance to do so (not wanting to abandon his classmates), Thirteen encourages him to use his Quirk to save them. Thirteen fights Kurogiri, using his Black Hole Quirk to suck in the amorphous villain. However, Kurogiri is able to counter with his own Warp Gate Quirk, causing Thirteen's Quirk to backfire on himself. Kurogiri notes that, despite his powerful Quirk, Thirteen is inexperienced in combat, which led to his demise. Thirteen ends up having half of his suit disintegrated, being incapacitated to keep fighting. After All Might defeats Nomu and the Heroes which Tenya called arrived, Thirteen is shown to still be alive (his arms and back injured) and uses his Quirk to suck Kurogiri and Shigaraki into a Black Hole, seemingly turning them to dust and ending the League of Villains's attack on the U.S.J. Sports Festival Arc Thirteen is seen watching the Sports Festival along with All Might. As the battle between Izuku and Shoto begins, Thirteen asks All Might if Izuku and Shoto are the ones that jumped in to save him before, to which All Might replies that they are. Combat Exam Arc On the day of Class 1-A's test exercise, Thirteen is one of the teachers that Class 1-A will face in their end of term test exercise.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Thirteen will face Ochaco and Yuga in their test exercise. Ochaco, Yuga and Thirteen arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Thirteen explains the 30-minute test; Ochaco and Yuga must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Ochaco and Yuga reach the escape gate but before they can go through it, Thirteen creates a Black Hole, causing the duo to hold onto a guardrail to prevent themselves from being sucked in. Yuga fires his Navel Laser from his knees (thanks to his hero costume) at Thirteen, but the attempt fails as Thirteen easily sucks away the lasers. After Yuga asks an embarrassing question, Ochaco lets go of the guardrail and as a result, Ochaco gets drawn towards Thirteen. Facing Thirteen directly, Ochaco uses her combat skills learned from Gunhead and manages to handcuff Thirteen, allowing her and Yuga to pass the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Quirk and Abilities Black Hole (ブラックホール Burakku Hōru): Thirteen's Quirk creates a vortex that turns anything it sucks in into dust. Thirteen uses his Black Hole through the use of a gadget on his right hand. Battles Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Kurogiri vs. Thirteen: Lose *Shota Aizawa & Thirteen vs. Kurogiri & Unknown Enemies: Lose End of Term Test Arc *Ochaco Uraraka & Yuga Aoyama vs. Thirteen: Lose Relationships Trivia * Thirteen's introduction was on Chapter 13, Page 13. * According to the official twitter page, Thirteen's prototype was named No. 6. His real name would be "Anakuro Hirooki" (穴黒央宙, literally "Black Hole" and "Middle Space"). * He likes museums and self-learning documentaries. * His name along with his astronaut-themed look, is likely to be a reference to Apollo 13, NASA's space mission that is made popular by its troubles and the "Houston, we have a problem" line. Quotes *(To Class 1-A) "Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope that you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to '''help' people."''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Page 13 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers